


protect

by lin (twosetllama)



Series: partita [5]
Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, brett saves eddy, eddy is scared of roaches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27224311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twosetllama/pseuds/lin
Summary: - in which brett becomes eddy's knight in shining armour
Relationships: Brett Yang/Eddy Chen, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Series: partita [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857433
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	protect

it was 3 am, and eddy was still awake.  
replying to emails had taken way longer than he originally estimated. 

shutting his laptop with a satisfied sigh, he stood up and stretched. time to crawl into bed and sleep until noon. 

well, that was his initial plan.  
all that went flying out of the window when he turned to the door and saw a cockroach on the frame. 

his first instinct was to call for brett, but stopped himself when he remembered that brett was fast asleep in the next room.  
he was going to have to deal with this himself. 

there was no way he was getting close to the cockroach.  
and so, the logical thing to do was to sit back down and pretend that the cockroach wasn’t there. 

folding himself back into his chair, eddy pulled out his phone. he wasn’t going to sleep here, not with the cockroach so near him.  
as he scrolled through instagram, he couldn’t help but smile as he read the comments left by fans on his recent posts. 

lifting his eyes from the screen, eddy noticed that the cockroach was gone from the doorframe. further investigation revealed that the cockroach was now slowly crawling in the general direction where eddy was. 

eddy shrieked. he couldn’t help it, it burst out of him before he could remind himself to be quiet. 

sounds could be heard from the room next door. holding a slipper in his hand, brett ran to the room eddy was in and whacked the cockroach. as he scooped up the dead insect to dispose into the waste bin, brett began laughing. 

“why didn’t you call me? it’s not like you didn’t have your phone on you.”  
“i didn’t want to wake you…”

brett smiled.  
“i don’t mind waking up for this. now let’s go to bed.”

**Author's Note:**

> ; inspired by real life events


End file.
